Diodeshipping One-shots
by MoonBeamStruck
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Rated M to be safe. Diodeshipping - Clemont/Citron x Ash/Satoshi
1. The lake

I will collect my one-shots in the chapters of this story. To be safe I used the M-rating.

All these story's will contain diodeshipping (Clemont/Citron x Ash/Satoshi)

My first story is finished: The lake.

Writing a story with more then kissing was a challenge for me. I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

 **The lake**

 **Part 1**

It began as a beautiful day. During their journey the friends have arrived to a lake. The weather is nice and they decide to stay here. They set up the tents. Clemont decides that he wants to be alone for a moment. He doesn't want to admit this to the others.

Clemont: "I go fetch some wood for the campfire. It's not dark yet so this moment is perfect for it."

Ash: "Do you want me to join you?"

Clemont: "No, I'll go alone. I'll see you later."

Clemont walks in the forest looking for branches. Ash and Bonnie gather some stones and make a circle for the campfire.

Bonnie: "The water is beautiful! Who wants to swim with me?"

Ash: "That sounds like fun. Count me in!"

They go to their tents to change clothes. Serena takes off her shoes and socks. She sits down on a rock near the lake and let her feet relax in the water. Using her brush she takes care of her Pokémon.

Clemont comes back and places the branches in the circle of stones. He decides to work on one of his inventions and goes to his tent to get it. What he doesn't know is that Ash is changing his clothes. When he enters the tent he sees that the boy in front of him is naked.

 _Is that Ash? I've seen his chest before but not his ass. Wait, his what?_

The inventor has never been so quick to cover his eyes. He starts to apologize.

Clemont: "Sorry Ash, I didn't knew you were doing this. If I did I would have waited outside."

Ash turns around. "Clemont, I didn't hear you. As long as it's you I don't mind. I have no problem with you seeing me like this."

The shy boy opens his eyes. He didn't expect that Ash had turned around. He sees the other boy's cock. This makes him blush.

 _I didn't knew that his cock was that big. I've never seen it before._

Ash sees him looking at his private parts.

 _He doesn't have any brothers. This must be the first time he sees a boy naked. Maybe he's just curious._

Clemont notices what he's doing. And now his friend is looking at him.

Clemont: "Sorry ash, it was not my intention to stare!"

Ash: "It's okay. Is this the first time that you see another boy naked?"

Clemont: "Yes."

Ash: "I have traveled with many guys. Some of them didn't mind being naked around other boys. With these friends I didn't mind either. When I first undressed with a boy next to me I felt nervous but a boy is a boy. Take some time to look at me, I don't mind. If you do this now you won't feel so bad about it when you see me like this another time. Just take some time to get used to it. I close my eyes and open them when you tell me to. It's okay to look at me."

Ash closes his eyes. Clemont hesitates. He's not sure that he wants to see this. In the end his curiosity wins. He stands for his friend and takes a look at him. He looks at his chest and arms. He has seen this before when Ash was swimming. Then he takes a look down there.

 _He's right. I have the same. We shouldn't be shy around each other._

Clemont: "You can open your eyes. Thanks, I needed this. Does this means that we can undress in each other's presence?"

Ash: "Yes, you're a good guy. We can do this if you don't have a problem with it. It would be a lot easier than to have to wait for each other. What do you think?"

Clemont: "It's hard for me to undress around others but I'd like to try."

Ash: "Let's do something about it. Would you like to try this tonight when we get ready to go to sleep? You can try and see how you feel about it when I'm standing next to you.

The inventor smiles. "Let's try this tonight. I'm going to work on my invention."

Ash looks disappointed. "Won't you come swimming in the lake?"

Clemont: "No sorry. I don't feel like it. Maybe another time?"

Ash agrees with this and continues to dress. Clemont takes his invention and walks away. As a precaution he sits not to close by the lake. Water and electricity don't match well.

* * *

 **Part 2**

The afternoon passes quickly. Ash and Bonnie have a great time swimming in the lake. Serena takes care of her Pokémon and joined them. Clemont made significant progress with his invention. He notices the time and starts preparing the meal.

Soon they all eat and talk about their adventures. The sun sets and they enjoy the warmth of the campfire. It's getting late. They decide to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Part 3**

Clemont and Ash enter their tent. Ash notes that his friend is nervous.

"We have time. You go as fast as you want."

The inventor starts to undress. He removes his clothes one by one.

When he's naked Ash starts to speak: "Close your eyes and open them when you're ready."

Clemont closes his eyes.

 _He's looking at me. This is weird. What does he think of me?_

Ash looks at his friend's body.

 _He has a nice body. He shouldn't be ashamed of it._

When he's ready he opens his eyes. "Thank you Ash."

They start to dress. When they're done they lie side by side. They start talking.

Ash: "What do you think of this new experience?"

Clemont: "It's easier then I thought it would be."

Ash: "I'm glad to hear that."

Clemont: "May I ask you something?"

Ash is curious. "Of course, you can ask me anything."

Clemont: "Do you masturbate sometimes?

This surprises Ash.

 _Clemont wants to have a conversation with me about sex. I'm glad we can talk about this. He's always so shy when he needs to talk about something that bothers him._

Ash: "Yes, what about you?"

Clemont blushes. "I did some experimenting with my body."

Ash places his hand on his friends shoulder. "Have you ever talked about this with someone?"

The inventor is nervous. "No, you are the first."

Ash: "I'm glad you trust me. Jerking off yourself feels good, doesn't it?"

Clemont: "Yes. I wonder if it feels as good if someone else does this to you."

Ash: "I've had an experience with that. I have experimented with a boy. We kissed and jerked each other off. The best was having a blowjob. That's something to look forward to."

This new information surprises the nerd.

 _Ash had a blowjob? I did not expect this from him._

Clemont: "Did you suck this boy?"

Ash: "Yeah, it was a nice experience."

Clemont images how it feels to get sucked. He can feel his blood flow between his legs. He hopes that his friend doesn't notices his little problem.

Ash: "Clemont, you are my best friend."

This makes him smile. "Thanks Ash, you are my best friend to!"

Ash: "I don't mind giving you a blowjob."

This makes the inventor blush.

 _Is he really willing to do that for me? I imagine it, Ash between my legs. His head moves up and down …_

Clemont: "Are you serious?"

Ash nods. He's curious about what Clemont is going to say.

Clemont smiles. "I want to experiment with you. Thanks for helping me with this!"

Ash places his hand on Clemont his cock. "I didn't expect you to be this hard. We aren't even started yet."

Clemont: "Sorry! I didn't mean to mmmph."

Ash stops him with a kiss. They start to kiss passionately. Ash kisses Clemont his forehead, his cheek and his nose. He starts sucking at his ear. The inventor closes his eyes and enjoys it. Ash moves to his neck. He puts a hickey on the bare skin.

Ash: "I think we need to remove some clothes."

They start to undress. It doesn't take long before they're ready. Ash stands behind Clemont and brings his arms to his friend's chest. He kisses and licks his neck. Clemont can feel Ash his hard dick against his ass.

 _This feels so good. I'm glad that Ash has taken the lead._

Ash: "Lie down on your back."

Clemont obeys. Ash begins to fondle and kiss Clemont his chest. He takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks it. This makes Clemont gasp. "Aaaaah, Ash. This feels so good."

Ash moves his hand to the nerd's dick. He pumps a few times. Clemont looks how Ash jerks him off.

 _I can't believe we are doing this._

"Please Ash, don't stop."

Ash grins. "I wasn't planning to stop. Let's add something more."

Ash winks and moves his mouth to the dick in front of him. He takes everything of it in his mouth and starts sucking. Clemont feels the heat building up between his legs. He sees Ash his head moving up and down.

"Aaah. Ash please I need to come. Don't stop, keep moving. Yeees. I'm almost there. I … Aaaaaaah!"

Clemont cums in Ash his mouth. Ash swallows everything and starts to lick to clean the rest of his friend's sperm.

"Thank you so much!"

Ash smiles. "You're welcome, I assume you liked it."

"Yeah, it was amazing. Can I do this to you? I'd like to return the favor."

"That sounds great. You don't have to warm me up. I'm so aroused you can start right away if you want that."

Clemont shares a kiss with Ash. Then he moves to his friend's dick. He touches it with his hand.

 _It feels like mine. This should be easy._

He starts to jerk off the boy. Ash gasps at the close contact. The inventor hesitates a bit but then he starts using his mouth.

"Yeees, keep doing that Clemont. You're doing well."

Ash is so aroused. He can't keep it any longer. He cums and shoots his load in the nerd's mouth. Clemont swallows it.

"Your cum tastes funny." This made them both laugh.

"Thanks for the blowjob. I really enjoyed it!"

This makes the inventor blush. "You're welcome, thank you for this experience."

The boys crawl together in one sleeping bag.

"Ash, I'd like to do this again with you."

Ash is glad to hear this. "I agree with you. There is something else I heard about. Maybe we can try it sometime."

Clemont gets curious. "What is it?"

Ash moves his mouth to Clemont his ear and then he speaks: "Butt-sex."

Clemont thinks about it. "I look forward to it." The boys fall asleep next to each other.


	2. The nightmare

**The nightmare**

Rating - T

* * *

"Aaaaah, no! Go away!" This made Ash wake up. "Clemont?" He tries to help the boy by placing his hand carefully on the inventors shoulder. "Wake up! It's just a bad dream." But the boy didn't wake up instead he started to panic even more. His hands are shaking, he's sweating and mumbles nonsense. The Pokémon trainer doesn't know what to do. Ash decides he has to do something when he sees Clemont hitting himself using his fists. He tries to pin him down. "Wake up Clemont, please. You don't have to be afraid." "No! Leave us alone!" Ash didn't expect that his friend would fight back. He also didn't realize that his friend was stronger than he was. With a loud groan Ash was pushed on his back, the inventor climbing on top of him. "I told you to leave us alone!" A fist hits Ash in his face. "Clemont! Wake up!" This time it seems to be working. Clemont opens his eyes a bit. "Leave Ash alone you … Ash? Ash!" Ash is relieved. Then he feels something on his lips. He tries to push away but Clemont is too strong.

 _Since when did he become so strong? Why is he kissing me? Maybe he's still dreaming. I don't want him to hit me again. He already gave me a black eye. I can barely see with that one. Maybe it's for the best if I let him kiss me?_

Clemont starts to deepen the kiss. He moans and starts moving his body against his friend. This action makes Ash blush.

"Clemont?! Are you … What is happening here?" A confused Bonnie enters the tent. "Why are you two kissing?" "Mmmmmmph!" Ash tries to give a hint that he does not agree with this. Bonnie notices that her brother has pinned him to the ground. When she's next to them Clemont his body falls limp. Ash and Bonnie are able to move Clemont to his sleeping bag. "What was that?" the girl asks. "I don't know. He had a nightmare and I wanted to help. Suddenly he was on top of me kissing and … You saw what he was doing." They both couldn't believe it. "Ash, your eye is purple!" "Is it that bad? Clemont did that to, before kissing me." "My brother … gave you a black eye?" Ash nods and starts to look for the medicinal supplies. "Let me help you. I'm used to this. I always take care of my brother when he gets hurt in one of his experiments." "Thank you!" Bonnie takes care of Ash his eye.

* * *

 **The morning after**

Ash and Bonnie are eating breakfast. Pikachu decides to join them and sees his trainer's eye. "Pikapika?" Ash smiles. "It's nothing. Do you want something to eat? Let me get it for you." "Pika pikachu!" Ash gives Pikachu something to eat. Clemont walks to the table. "Good morning everyone! Ash? What happened to your face?" "You don't remember? You had a nightmare and hit me." Clemont his face turns pale. "I did that? I'm so sorry Ash! I didn't mean to! I'm such an idiot." Bonnie smirks, this is going to be fun. "I feel sorry for you, big brother. You kissed Ash and by the looks of it you weren't going to let him go when I entered the tent." This reaction has his effect on the inventor. He blushes and starts to panic. "Bonnie, don't lie to me. I'm sure nothing like that happened!" The little girl runs away shouting for everyone to hear: "Clemont kissed Ash! I saw everything and you know what? He used his tongue and he …" "BONNIE! Stop this right now!" Clemont had never run this fast in his life. Ash decides to enjoy his food while watching the siblings.

* * *

 **Good morning, Serena! – About 30 minutes later -**

Serena is awake and ready for breakfast. She never expected the situation she found outside her tent. Everyone was somehow injured. The first one she saw was Clemont, who had managed to get bruises all over his face. He was crying like a baby while holding Bunnelby. Bonnie her hand was bandaged and Ash had a black eye. "How did this happen?" Everyone looked at the girl. Ash tried to use his hands to tell her that was a bad idea. Bonnie smiled and tried to speak but Clemont interrupted her. "I'll tell you what happ…" "Bonnie! Don't you dare to say even one more word! You said enough. I don't want to hear your lies anymore!" This got them to start arguing again. Bonnie runs away while she's shouting things. It didn't take long for her brother to run after her again. Ash is laughing.

Serena joins Ash. She picks up something to eat. "What was that about?" Ash looks at her. "You won't believe me if I told yah." Now he has the girl begging for more. "Please, I want to know what happened. Can you tell me?" The boy thinks about it. "Okay, You're gonna find out anyway. Clemont had a nightmare last night. I tried to wake him up. He hit me in the face and gave me this beautiful eye." This surprises the performer. "Clemont gave you that? That must have been a horrible nightmare." "Yeah I think it was. I mean, I don't know what he was dreaming about. I didn't have the chance to ask him about it yet. What happened after that is that he pinned me down and he …" Serena encourages the boy speak. "Well, he kind of kissed me." "He did what? Is this Clemont we're talking about? And what do you mean with 'kind of'? Was it just a peck or something else?" Ash picks up some food and starts chewing on it. It's obvious he has a hard time telling this to Serena. They hear the siblings shouting somewhere near. "It wasn't just a peck. He used his tongue to deepen the kiss. I couldn't do anything about it. He was to strong. I don't mind but it's obvious that Clemont doesn't like it. When he kissed me Bonnie entered the tent. She saw everything. He went back to sleep and she took care of my eye." Serena had to think about this. "How did they get injured?" "This morning, Bonnie told Clemont he kissed me. Clemont believed the black eye but not the kiss. He ran after her to shut her up. Bonnie stumbled over a root. Clemont ran into to a tree." This made the girl laugh. "You guys are so funny. I can't believe this all happened!" They both finished their meal and started cleaning up a bit.

The siblings were somewhere in the forest. They could still hear them so they weren't worried. Pikachu ran after them to be sure. "You know Ash, you have a lot to think about." The boy sighs. "Yeah, I know. Do you mind if we talk about it? I don't want to hurt your feelings." Serena knew for a while now that Ash was gay. She confessed her feelings and he confessed his secret. She wasn't mad at him. He told her the truth and he held her and tried to cheer her up. She never expected it, but she could talk about everything with him. "It's okay. I'm over you. You can tell me everything." This relieves Ash. "Thanks! This kiss was really something. I think I'm in love with him. I don't know if he's straight or gay. Should I tell him about the kiss?" The performer smiles. "I think he might like you back. He's too shy to do something. You can start to tell him this kiss really happened and see how he reacts to it." Ash thinks about it and starts grinning. Things were about to get interesting.

Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu returned. They were exhausted. Pikachu ran to a tree to get an apple. The four of them sat in silence. "Guys, I have something to tell you. I'm gay and I hope you accept me for who I am." This has the desired effect. Clemont hugs his friend. "I'm glad you told us. You don't have to be afraid. Bonnie knows that I'm gay and she won't judge you either." Clemont gasped. "I'm so happy that you told them big brother! You are gay and Ash is gay. When will you get married?" "Bonnie! I told you to stop this!" Ash places his hand on Clemont's shoulder. "It's okay, we don't judge you either. Bonnie is right about one thing you know. You really kissed me last night." Clemont blushes. "I kissed you?" Ash moves closer to his friend. "Yeah, like this." Bonnie is excited but before she can talk she feels Serena pushing her away. She whispers "I think it's for the best if we give them some alone time." The girls walk away and sit down next to a tree. It's still close enough to see and hear what happens. The kiss ends sooner than Clemont expects. "Do you mind telling me why you kissed me last night?" "I have no idea. I had a dream, a nightmare. I remember kissing you in the end but I didn't think it was real." Ash grins. "It was real. You pushed me to the floor. You were stronger than me." The inventor tries to look away. "I'm really sorry Ash." "It's okay. Clemont, do you want to be my boyfriend?" This surprises the other boy. "Yes! I'd love to be your boyfriend!"

"Did you hear that Serena? My brother finally found a keeper!" Everyone hears this and starts laughing. "I'll keep him forever, don't worry!" Ash says while he hugs his boyfriend.


	3. The walk

Happy diodeshipping-week!

* * *

 **Ash his pov**

"What is that sound?" Ash asks.

"I don't know, it sounds like team Rocket." Clemont says.

Ash panics and pushes Clemont down. They're lying in the bushes, Ash on top of Clemont.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

Ash places his hand on top of the inventor's mouth to shut him up. He whispers: "Be quiet, we left our pokémons at the pokémon center. I don't want team Rocket to find us."

Clemont understands and Ash takes his hand away. All they can do now is wait and hope that team Rocket doesn't find them.

 _Great, we were only going for a nice walk. I was going to admit my feelings for Clemont. It was the perfect plan. It's so hard to get him alone with me. The girls are always with us. The only times that we're alone is if we use the boy showers in the poke center. But that's not a good place to admit stuff like this. When I see him standing next to me without clothes, I always get a hard-on. You can't tell you love someone when you're standing completely hard and naked next to them. That's not romantic, not how I want it to be. This is so messed up. I'm lying on his back, waiting for these fools to leave. How long will this take?_

Ash whispers to his friend. "Clemont, are you alright? If I'm too heavy we can switch places."

Clemont panics. "Be quiet their voices are getting louder. They're coming closer."

 _I sure hope they'll be gone soon. I'm getting aroused. I shouldn't have thought about Clemont in the showers. I can feel my blood going down there. I hope he doesn't notice, but I'm right on top of him. This is so embarrassing. I need to think about things that stop arousing me._

Team Rocket is standing next to the bushes where the boys are. They don't seem to notice them.

 _Think about stupid things. Things like … my half hard cock pressing against his beautiful ass._

Ash tries to do his best not to moan or grind against his friend.

 _What am I doing?! I need to stop this._

Team Rocket walks away. The boys wait until they're sure that it's okay to move. Ash gets up and waits for Clemont to do the same.

 _His face, is he blushing? He must have felt it._

"Clemont, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." Ash says.

Clemont pins Ash against a tree. "But it happened anyway. You have no idea how much I wanted to move and feel you against me."

Ash is confused. "Clemont? What do you mean?"

Clemont gets closer. "I know that you always look at me in the showers. If you hadn't been so busy trying to hide your own hard-on, you could have noticed mine. This has taken long enough, I love you Ash!"

"I, I love you to. I wanted to tell you on this walk. I hoped it would have been a bit more romantic." Ash sighs.

"You tried to be romantic? We'll have enough time for that later. Right now we have something else to take care of."

Clemont kisses his boyfriend. They fight for dominance. Clemont places a hickey in Ash his neck. He moves down and opens Ash his zipper.

"Clemont, wait. Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash asks, nervously.

Clemont licks his lips. "Yes I am. I want to suck you and make you come."

The inventor pulls down the fabric and looks at Ash his cock. He moves his hand around it and jerks him of until he's fully erect. He brings his mouth closer and starts licking the top.

Ash moans "Nmmmh Clemont, yess!"

Clemont starts sucking it, earning more moans from his boyfriend.

 _It feels so good. He's so good at this._

The blonde sucks faster. It doesn't take long for Ash to cum. "Aaah Clemont!"

The inventor swallows everything. "We need to get back. The girls will be worried."

"Wait, what about you?" Ash asks.

Clemont smiles. "Don't worry about it. You can suck me this evening, when we're in the shower."

Ash kisses him. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
